


The Five Times Victor Approaches Yuuri and the One Time Yuuri Returns the Favor

by CoolCacti03



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Drunk Katsuki Yuuri, Fluff, Light Angst, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Slow Build, Wingwoman Mila
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 12:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12607156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolCacti03/pseuds/CoolCacti03
Summary: Follow Yuuri throughout high school as he pines for Victor and is completely oblivious to everything.





	The Five Times Victor Approaches Yuuri and the One Time Yuuri Returns the Favor

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by daishoujo.

1.  
Hyperventilation- is not fun in school. It’s never fun, Yuuri thinks, however it’s especially not fun at school. But my god, Victor Nikiforov is perhaps the single most beautiful man alive - and he’s walking right towards me.

In long strides, with his silvery hair swinging in tendrils from his high ponytail, the sophomore, one year Yuuri’s senior, is heading in his direction. He’s dressed impeccably, like always, in tight jeans, a button down, and casual sweater with a pair of loafers.

‘What high schooler dresses like that?’ Yuuri muses to himself.

He looks down at his well worn converse, the ripped jeans, and classic anime shirt. Inferiority complex?- Never heard of it.

Yuuri’s hands clench tighter around the books he’s currently holding. 

Victor is waving, good naturedly, at everyone as he traverses down the hall- his perfect pearly whites on display. 

The Japanese boy watches as slim fingers attached to a delicate wrist twist and turn the combination lock in front of him.

“Ahhhhh, why is this locker so hard? I just can’t seem to get it.” a voice interrupts his reverie.  
Victor is staring, bright blue orbs, into his own boring brown ones.

“Yuuri, right? Can you try for me?”

Yuuri ignores his trembling hand as he works up the courage to mutter a response, he does not want to cause any trouble but… “Uhh, are you certain that’s your locker?”

The monotonous voice making morning announcements over the loudspeaker bounce off the off white walls of the corridor.

“I’m pretty sure that’s Emil’s locker.”

Victor is still staring pleasantly at him.  
“Not to mention, uhh, this is the freshman section….”

An airy laugh leaves the taller boy’s perfectly moisturized lips, “Oh, well, my bad I suppose. It makes sense why the combination they gave me isn’t working.” The long pretty hair swooshes as Victor tilts his head to the side.  
Yuuri feels like he might puke. He contradicted a sophomore, someone older than him, not to mention said person is Victor Nikiforov. The legend at this school, from his epic shenanigans with Christophe or his reputation for holding the greatest house parties ever. Parties even seniors went too.  
Yuuri is just glad he didn’t mention how it’s Febuary, 6 months into the school year. He doesn’t catch the beginning of Victor’s words as he scurries down the hall towards math class. Phichit would hyperventilate with him once he shared this encounter. The Thai boy was practically a Victor fan club groupie himself with the amount of time he spends instagram stalking him.  
He didn’t have much room to say anything either. He’d been obsessed with Victor ever since orientation. All of it a mere fancy, after all, why would someone like Victor ever even glance his way.

2.  
Sophomore year isn’t much better. He’d like to think he’s learned, earned his battle scars, acquired the right to complain about freshman in the hallways. However, Yuuri is no fool. He still feels like a dewy-eyed, out of place newbie swimming in the shark tank- biding his time until he’s finally devoured by some other creature.

Perhaps he’s just being melodramatic. Although, gym class can do that to a person.  
He, as a sophomore, because of scheduling conflicts was placed in a gym class with all seniors and a handful of juniors. Or, in other words, he doesn’t really know a damn person. Admittedly, because of his old acquaintance social anxiety he has not really put himself out there much. He rarely talks to anyone outside his little friend group or ballet class. 

Which leads him back to his current predicament: Partnering up for today's class. 

As he looks around, everyone has decided. Groups of people already sectioned off, talking, laughing amicably to one another. He stands alone in the corner. Waiting for the dreaded words that will eventually leave Coach Yakov’s mouth: “Is everyone partnered up?”

Yuuri remembers that in Middle School, before he moved, a similar experience occurred. Usually he would join Yuuko for activities, but this was around the time she had first started hanging out with Takeshi. The latter had demanded that day she partner with him. Yuuri had been fine being alone until Asaya, the resident arsehole of the class, began to poke fun at him. He remembers the words: “Haha, like anyone would want to hang around a sweaty pig.”

Yuuri may have been older, a few pounds lighter, but it seems time did not change everything. He still feels like that overexposed kid waiting for a bully to come around.

Before he’s about to fake a stomach ache to get a pass for the nurse's office, a voice interrupts him: “Yuuuuuuri. Be my partner!”

His head whips around to Victor, standing there in his signature red track suit. 

“Chris isn’t here and I’m sooooo alone. Keep me company, won’t you?”

WTF. Victor knows his name. And is speaking to him right now. I mean had they ever even had a conversation before? Yes, once. They also had photography together as well for a semester but had never spoken to one another- sat on different sides of the year for the duration of the class.

Before he’s goes into shock, he mumbles out a quiet but sure: “Okay.”

******

Hand -eye coordination had never been his forte. Yes, he was a dancer, but such an art didn’t really require using your hands… to hit balls. Dance was simply using your body as an extension of yourself- Volleyball was an entirely different matter. 

“You can do it! Let’s try one more time.”

Victor, yet again, sends a perfect spike directly to Yuuri. And, yet again, Yuuri misses the receive. The ball echoes off the linoleum, bouncing toward an over enthusiastic JJ who is currently being reprimanded by Coach Yakov to stop stripping off his clothes during class. 

“Uhh, Victor...I don’t think I’m going to get this. Why don’t we switch? I can throw you a few balls so you don’t have to chase after my misses.” the boy mutters, looking with a surprisingly intense fascination at his shoelaces.

“Yuuri, I’ll chase after anything you throw at me. I don’t mind. Why don’t we continue?” and a smile appears across the Russian’s pale face. Not one of those brilliant, all encompassing ones he’s known for. Rather a small, subtle one that feels like a secret from the rest of the world.

Yuuri never knew he could smile like that. And my god, did he want to know more.

Maybe his obsession with the other boy never completely ended. He chastised himself over the summer, obsessively looking at every Instagram post, every tweet; never liking or commenting on one though.  
Phichit, that pure sweet cinnamon bun, has suggested that they join the track team to get closer to the silver fox. Afterall, Victor was their school’s star long distance runner, javelin thrower, and long jumper. Going to States in all three events. Perhaps it was the legs, the extremely long, very sculpted legs that led to such success.

That being said, they never did join- laziness won out in the end. It didn’t stop the duo from their hobby of ‘Victor watching’ of course. Not in a creepy stalker way though. More like a “you’re so pretty and I really want to kiss you please look at me” sort of way.

Caught up in his own rambling inner monologue; Yuuri fails to pay attention to the ball flying straight at his face. 

All of a sudden he is lying on the ground, blood gushing from his nose while Mila and Victor rush over towards his crumpled figure.

Mila crouches down next to him before she speaks: “Uhh, boy, I am so sorry. Sara threw me a horrible toss.”

Victor grabs his arm gently, pulling him up. “Mila, you’re on the volleyball team. You could try to not hit a poor,innocent creature like Yuuri.”

She scoffs, but then looks apologetically at Yuuri.  
“I can bring you-”

Victor cuts in quickly, “No, it’s fine. Tell Yakov I’m taking Yuuri to the nurse.”

Mila’s eyes quirk, “Yuuri? Is this-”

Yuuri does not hear the rest as Victor pulls him towards the baby blue gym doors, slim fingers wrapped around his wrist.

“Are you okay, you’re nose doesn’t look too great. Perhaps it’s broken?”  
Yuuri blushes. His nose just looks like that, sadly. He doesn’t mention it though.

The nurse, a sweet old woman, fawns over him, offering to send him home. Victor sits in the nurse's office with him until his parents arrive.

Although Yuuri usually jumps at any opportunity to go home early, he finds himself sorry to go as he walks out the door, looking back at a waving and smiling Victor.

******

Yuuri makes the conscientious decision to transfer out of gym and into a personal finance class. Phichit admonishes him for his cowardice but Yuuri thinks it must be for the best. He doesn’t want to find himself even further attached to the enigmatic silver-haired boy who will never see anything in his ordinary self.

3.  
Yuuri is most certainly not crying in the bathroom stall. His face is just wet.

It has not been a particularly great day. Yuuri had woken up late today, missed his bus and had to walk to school- without breakfast...or matching socks. Then when he arrived he opened up Snapchat to discover the Phichit had stayed home today. Perhaps he’s selfish but he finds himself cursing Phichit for getting a cold and leaving him at school alone. To top it all off, he forgot his math homework, answers incorrectly in science class- making a fool out of himself.  
Maybe he’s overreacting but it was just one of those days where he wanted to curl up on himself and hide from the rest of the world- away from prying and judgemental eyes. His skin feel itchy and he doesn’t feel as if he can even make eye contact with anyone.

Lunch rolls around and a new problem appears: where to sit. Yuuri, usually found himself at a big round table in the corner, with Phichit, Guang Hong, Leo, among others. Yes, he does know these other people but they always felt more Phichit’s friends then his own. Maybe they don’t like him? They only put up with him because of his connection with the friendly, social butterfly.  
Would it be weird if he sat there? Is it presumptuous?

Lost in his own anxiety riddled head, Yuuri neglects to notice the backpack lying in the walkway next to one of the tables. And he trips, tray flying, mustard and barbecue sauce flying everywhere. Not to mention, he happens to be wearing a white shirt today. 

Yuuri may or may not have dropped everything and ran away. Forgetting his tray, bookbag, and self dignity in the dust.

So he sits, knees tucked into his chest, as he ugly cries in the handicapped bathroom stall,releasing all of the stress and tension pent up in his body. 

He hears the bathroom door closing and a pair of approaching footsteps. All of a sudden, a pair of loafer clad feet are in front of the stall. Everything is silent besides his own sniffling, and if he listens intently- soft breathing on the other side.

The person on the other side of the stall doesn’t say anything, thankfully, Yuuri would probably die of mortification.

The figure quietly walks away after a few moments.

When Yuuri finally emerges from the stall, he feels surprisingly okay, besides his hideously stained and dirtied shirt.

His backpack is sitting there right in front of the sink counter. Draped over it a t-shirt. Yuuri has no idea how but he’s thankful. As he picks up the shirt to examine it further, he notices it’s a henley, quite worn but soft. The only clue as to who his mysterious benefactor is the tag on the inside, the initials written in dark sharpie “V.N.”

Yuuri’s hands tremble as he slides the shirt on after taking off his own.  
It can’t be? Right? 

4.  
His body is moving seamlessly, so it feels. His pulse is racing, his limbs all remain heavy-- not even a part of his own body, he’s nervous as hell, scared half to death, will probably cry later, but he feel free.  
He drops into his signature bow, as his performance is over.  
He’s breathing quite heavily, still, he lifts his head up.

Victor?

Phichit pats him on the back, as he walks over towards Minako. His teacher is almost in tears as she congratulates him- not without a few criticism as well.

It’s probably his last performance, on a competitive level at least. He loves dance, always have, always will-- he just doesn’t think going professional is the right choice for him.

It’s bittersweet, a warm goodbye, but a goodbye nonetheless.

Minako told him he’ll always have a place in her studio. Yuuko even asked him to help out at one of the classes she teaches. Still, it’s the end of an era.

He momentarily forget about his ill fated crush until the other reappears in his line of sight.

“Hello, Yuuri.”

“Victor, wha..what are you doing here?”

The other laughs, motioning towards a blonde boy warming up on the sidelines.  
“My little cousin, Yuri, I mean his name is Yuri too coincidentally- practices at the same studio as you.”

That face does look familiar…..the punk! That ballsy little brat that Yuuko and Minako complain about endlessly. He’s pretty young but supposedly a prodigy. He thinks he even remembers seeing bits and pieces of that blonde fringe peeking out from behind doorways before. The younger obviously spying on higher level classes he is not suppose to be in.

Yuri, he guesses, looks over at him now- glaring with a “tsk.”

Victor glares back at the boy admonishingly, “Don’t mind him- he’s angry at you.”

Yuuri looks befuddled until Victor clarifies, “He’s a fan of yours you know. He’s angry you’re quitting...”

“Haha, funny, Victor.”

The others eyes look oddly serious, as he breaks in “No, I’m not joking. You’re an inspiration to him, like many others. You’re absolutely wonderful Yuuri.” He continues more softly, “ and I've thought so ever since I saw you.”

“Ever since…?”

Victor looks down, abashedly, “Oh, that, that sounded pretty creepy, didn’t it? Ahh, well, we met before. Two years ago, at a competition. It must have been right before, hmm, you’re freshman year.”

“What!?! I don’t remember”

Victor’s eyes look downwards, almost a little sad, “Yes, I doubt you’d remember me anyway. I introduced myself but you sort of ignored me.”

Chuckling softly, his finger pushing through his soft locks.

Yuuri remains quiet, as he and Victor stand so close, seemingly miles away from one another.

“Congratulations on your performance Yuuri.” 

This time, Yuuri thinks to himself, he is not the first one to walk away.

He wishes he would reach out and grab Victor, tell him that during competitions he completely spaces out, doesn’t take in his environment or others. He can be pretty self obtained and selfish at times. That he is most certainly aware of Victor’s presence! How could he not be?

However, he doesn’t--he stands there alone thinking that something pretty profound has occurred and that he simply can’t place his finger on what.  
Soon, other dancers come over and whisk him away. He looks back at Victor chatting to a scowling Yuri.

 

5.  
Summer is a wonderful time- for most people. Personally Yuuri finds the season exasperating from the heat waves to lack of social interaction that school did, whether he would like to admit it or not, afforded him. 

That being said he was cursing his old beat up Corolla for not having a working AC as he pulled into a Target.

He had been running to the store to pick up a few ingredients for his mother, she was planning on making his favorite, Katsudon, tomorrow.

When he was walking through the snack aisle to pick up his go to snack-- fruit roll ups-- he saw the silvery head lounging against the wall,sighing into his phone.  
“Two hours? You are certain? Oh well, I suppose I’-”

His eyes locked with Victors, as the other pushed off the wall walking toward him.  
“Yuuri?”

“Uhh, Victor?”

Victor smiled into his phone, “I’ll call you back later.”  
He turned his attention back on the startled boy, “Hello, Yuuri, it’s a pleasure running into you. It’s been awhile, how is your summer thus far?”

Of course, Victor would use the word ‘thus’ in everyday conversation.

“Fine. You?” he barely is able to mutter out.

Victor runs a hair through his hair, which Yuuri just realizes is at least eight inches shorter than previously. It’s styled into an undercut with long bangs. It’s strange seeing Victor with a new hairstyle, strange but good. It suits him.

“Well, it’s, it’s been interesting. Senior year and all has me quite busy.”

Naturally, Yuuri wouldn’t know yet, as he is only entering his junior year but he imagines the pressure and stress must be enormous. Well, Victor being Victor, Yuuri doubts such mortal issues plague the ethereal being. 

“Oh, Yes, I suppose it would.”There’s a pause”So, grocery shopping?”

Victor grimaces, “I only came here because I ran out of pink bubblegum ice-- never mind.” He lets out a nervously embarrassed laugh, “and well, I realized I had a flat as soon as I pulled into the parking lot. Chris is supposed to come over and bring a spare but he is a little, well, a little preoccupied at the moment with his boyfriend.”

Victor looks both amused and irritated by that latter fact, “I suppose I’m stuck here for at least another two hours.”

Yuuri does think it’s strange Victor isn’t calling someone else, one of the many of his presumed friends or even family. But he doesn’t mention it, instead he makes a complete fool of himself, “My house... my house is five minutes away.”

Yuuri catches himself, “Uhh, well, I guess I’ll leave you be and stop pestering-”.

Victor’s laugh, a real laugh, is so gorgeous -even the little snort at the end.

“Yuuri, should you still have me, I would love to come for a visit. It certainly beats sitting here by my lonesome.”

Yuuri fidgets with his hands nervously, “My mother is making pork cutlet bowls tonight.”

And, with those words, Victor is pulling Yuuri towards the checkout aisle, mouth salivating in anticipation.

****

“So, Victor, you’re a senior?”

Mari snorts obnoxiously, as his mother, the sweet soul looks at Victor expectedly.

“Yes, Mrs. Katsuki”

“Oh, well, that’s lovely. Do you know my Yuuri well? He’s a little shy, I’m actually quite surprised-- the only people he ever brings over are Phichit or Yuuko.”

Yuuri moves inwards on himself, regretting ever extending an invitation to Victor. He knows he is a friendless loser, however, Victor did not know that yet. 

“Oh, everyone absolutely adores Yuuri. He even has a little freshman cult following- there is a fan page!” Victor says slyly.

“No way!”

Victor’s eyes narrow, Yes, way.” He quirks an eyebrow at Yuuri, “please don’t tell me you haven’t noticed? Those freshies Minami, Leo, and what’s his name? Guang Hong, we're obsessed with you last year.”  
“What?!?”

Those names sound familiar of course, they happen to belong to the same dance studio as him but they wouldn’t care about someone like him. He never really talked much to them, afraid of boring them as a nosy older loser. Yuuri thinks back, Minami does call him senpai… but that’s just in jest. Right?

Hiroko laughs, “Ahh, Minako told me that Yuuri can be a little oblivious at times. He once even made a studio mate cry, they thought Yuuri hated them. He’s just a little reserved at times.”

Victor’s eyes crinkle, as he digs into his generous portion.

Mari, unfortunately, does give Victor the ‘shovel talk.’ Which doesn’t even make any sense? Afterall, Victor would never be interested in him that way. Still, Victor takes it with grace, like in any situation Yuuri imagines. 

*****

When Chris shows up at his doorstep, the younger disheveled man in tow, Yuuri feels a certain sadness pass over him. Granted, it was those dog days of August, but he felt immensely disappointed. When school started in a week, he doubts Victor will give him the time of day-- not intentionally, at least.

It’s just how these sorts of things go, he supposes.

Victor says goodbye, hugging Yuuri tightly as Chris' eyes Yuuri Cautiously. Almost like he’s glaring at him.

“It was a pleasure, Yuuri. Selfie?” waving his phone in the hand, as he leans in whispering in Yuuri’s ear.

“Uhh, sure.” Yuuri’s smile feels fake as Victor snaps a photo- probably simply out of courtesy or to highlight his hellish night on Instagram. Afterall Victor does post constantly to keep his thousands of followers happy.

Victor’s hand reaches around, resting at his side. He thinks he feels a ghost-like lingering presence near his waist but shakes it off. Victor is so intoxicating, it’s messing with his senses.

Victor smiles at him, sheepishly as he follows Chris out the door.

Yuuri slinks toward his room, ignoring Mari’s probing eyes. He flops on his bed, looking towards his closet which houses in the back the grey henley shirt from long ago.  
This year would be difficult.

+1.  
It’s homecoming and Yuuri feels like dissolving into a puddle of nothingness.

Phichit had dragged him to this stupid dance and preceded to lose him in the crowd as soon as they arrived. Granted, he could hardly blame the other-- after all Yuuri is sort of a buzzkill generally speaking.

He’s sipping on his fourth cup of punch which someone most definitely spiked.

And Yuuri decides he doesn’t give a single fuck anymore. He pushes off the wall he had been leaning against, like the wallflower he is and sets his eyes on what he’s been staring at all night.

He marches across the dancefloor packed full of drunk, horny, and totally free adolescents. 

Yuuri grabs the other, pulling him away from his crowd of groupies.  
They are going to dance if Yuuri has anything to say about it. 

Victor’s eyes look comically wide like saucers, as Yuuri tightens his hands around the other’s waist. He had remained quiet ever since Yuuri grabbed him like a five-year-old reaching for his favorite toy.

“Victooooor! Why don’t you like me?”

Victor stutters, “Wh..what?”

“I may not be as pretty as you or as popular but why don’t you like me? I can be good for you.” Yuuri dips Victor, swirling him like the princess he is.

Yuuri isn’t drunk. Totally, not drunk.

“Yuuri, I like you very much.”

“No, LIAR!”

“Yuuri, I’ve been infatuated with you since the first say I saw you. I, well... I thought you hated me.”

“How could I hate you, you’re so …. you.” Yuuri whines.

“What? I dropped so many hints, signs. I thought, just, maybe over the summer things might have changed. After dinner at your house but you never replied to my note.”

“What note?”

“.....” Yuuri tilts his head at Victor in confusion as they swing back and forth, to the rhythm of the song currently blasting. A slow song, of course.

“The note I left in your back pocket?”

“I never got a note.” Yuuri manages to return, in his slightly inebriated state. “Oh, My god I never got the note- it must have ended up in the wash of something- Mari! Rrr.”

Victor looks at him dumbfoundedly.

“What did it say?”

Victor blushed so prettily, stuttering, “I..I’m not telling you, it’s embarrassing.”

“Tell me.”

He sighs: “It might have been love at first sight for me, regardless of what it is for you - I hope you can consider me a love nonetheless. Call me, if you want: *** *** ****”  
Laughing self deprecatingly Victor says, “I suppose I was never upfront and blunt- always hiding behind flimsy excuses or passing notes like a grade schooler.”

Yuuri feels like everything has been turned upside down or inside out.

Victor probably taking his silence as acceptance: “I figured if I didn’t hear back, I’d know once and for all if you’d be interested or not. I could stop harassing you and jumping you at school.”

Victor had not in fact spoken to him once since the summer. Yuuri had assumed…

“Uhhh, well, umm”, he doesn’t know what to say.  
Instead, Yuuri grabs Victor’s hands, pulling him closer until their lips touch, for the briefest of moments.

They pull away finally

Victor leads Yuuri off the dance floor and towards the outside seating area, lit by lanterns, with a distinct lack of other humans.

“You didn’t speak to me once, after the summer, I figured…”

“Well, I was embarrassed, I figured…”

“You’re leaving. In two months.” Victor had been posting on Instagram about getting early acceptance to Vinci University, after his graduation this December. He and Phichit had cried over it for a week.

It seems the pair have just been cruel victims of fate, passing one another--endlessly in transit, never really meeting.. Always the wrong moment. This time is no different.

“Do you like coffee?”

“Wha-”

“I mean,” Victor says looking down softly at the beautiful boy in blue- despite his hideous suit, “Vinci University is only about 25 minutes away. Would you to get coffee sometime?”

Coffee sometime. 

Victors laughs, “It doesn’t actually have to be coffee, it could be painting or,-”

Instead of a verbal reply, Yuuri reaches into his pocket, fumbling for a napkin. His hand looks gently in Victor’s breast pocket for his signature pen that’s ever-present.

‘Yes.’ along side his number is written in blue ink and his own messy scrawl. Victor sweeps the other into a long-awaited hug.

*****

Yuuri may not remember a lot of that night, the fault being boozy punch. Yet, he was able to keep the important moments near and dear to his heart. Even the endless teasing from Phichit the next day did not phase him.  
All of the misery, heartache, irritation, doesn’t seem to matter anymore either- Yuuri thinks. As he trots over to Victor, the latter leaning against the hood of his pink Cadillac.


End file.
